Al otro lado del cielo
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: Sousuke se encuentra solo recordando un poco el proceso que lo ha llevado a estar en ese momento, pero todo lo lleva a una sola persona y a ese sentimiento que puede llegar al otro lado del cielo.[Mención de RinHaru] SousukeCentric!


**B** ueno, ¿qué se dice en éstos casos? Ésto lo hice en un ratito meditando profundamente si lo compartía o no, pero heme aquí. Es el segundo fanfic que escribo SouRin, espero que les agrade.

 **Advertencias:** Tal vez OoC. Drama. Mención de RinHaru. SousukeCentric!.

 **Disclaimer:** Free! Eternal Summer  & Derivados pertenecen a Koji Ouji y Futoshi Nishiya.

* * *

 **AL OTRO LADO DEL CIELO**

. »« .

.

Soltó la botella de sake que logró colar a su cuarto apenas dio el último sorbo. Recargó su cabeza sobre la pared y observó detenidamente afuera; las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el cristal de su ventana y Sousuke sólo se dedicaba a contemplar la durabilidad de cada una de ellas. Sus orbes azules veían cómo se deslizaban, caían y se perdían con las anteriores a ellas. Todas mezcladas, nada significativo, ninguna especial. Rio irónico por la tonta comparación que hacía de forma inconsciente sobre su situación actual.

Esas gotas eran lo que él es para Rin; nunca fue algo más que una simple coincidencia.

Sintió frío y observó sus pies desnudos; estaba recargado en la pared de su cuarto dándole vueltas a un asunto que –pretendía– tenía finiquitado.

Mucho tiempo atrás, Rin y él cruzaron por accidente esa línea invisible que se encuentra detrás de una confidencialidad como la que ellos tenían; aprendió de forma cruda que el sexo casual no era una buena forma de solucionar una intensa plática acerca del futuro.

Habían consumido la fruta prohibida.

Sousuke sabía que la mente de Rin era un caos y que eso sólo fue una triste casualidad, una jugada del destino por darle un poco de felicidad efímera que se disolvió apenas llegó la mañana; el recuerdo de sus cuerpos entrelazados era el mejor que tenía después del beso que le robó el día de su partida a Australia.

Para ese entonces, tenía conocimiento de los confusos sentimientos que había entre su mejor amigo de la infancia y Haruka. Sabía que su suerte estaba echada, no había lugar para él en el corazón de Rin, no al menos de la forma que él anhelaba. Y no lo juzgaba… porque Rin nunca le haría daño intencionalmente, Rin nunca lo haría llorar.

Lo de ellos era así, una historia sin concluir, un sentimiento que aún palpitaba.

Y aunque Haruka haya decidido no ir junto a Rin al extranjero y en su lugar fue a los brazos de Makoto, sabía que eso no amenizaba ni un poco el torbellino que tenía en su interior. Lo conocía y a través de todo él, Rin aún le quería, Rin aún lo consideraba el astro sol al cual rendirle tributo cada mañana, y él… sólo era una estrella fugaz que vagaba cerca de ahí.

Desde que Rin se había ido a Australia recién terminando la escuela secundaria, Sousuke intentó auto convencerse que si ponía un poco de empeño en ello, ésta vez las cosas serían diferentes y que sólo quizá, con una pequeña ayuda de la vida, Rin no desaparecería como lo había hecho en antaño, que podían continuar con aquella amistad que los había unido y que los sentimientos que habían surgido en su corazón a partir de volverse a ver estarían presentes.

O al menos era lo que él esperaba, esa era la promesa que habían hecho meses atrás en el aeropuerto.

«Sousuke, te voy a esperar… siempre».

Llevó una mano a su estómago, las agruras no dejaban de asaltarlo y el sabor a vómito aún lo tenía presente en su boca. Sabía que todo aquello tenía un fin, su amigo podría continuar con su vida, podía llegar a una vista que él sólo alcanzaba a ver en sus sueños; pero no podía evitar querer que fuese lo contrario, que Rin nunca hubiese partido, mucho menos dejándolo con la vaga promesa de volverse a encontrar.

Por eso, cuando las cartas dejaron de llegar, cuando las notificaciones en el celular comenzaron a bajar y las llamadas escaseaban, comprendió que no había mucho por hacer, que sólo quedarían los recuerdos y el sabor de sus labios impregnados sobre todo su cuerpo, el calor de sus dedos recorriendo toda su piel y la alegría de sus ojos en cada fotografía que aún conservaba de él.

La vida era así, Rin se iba y él se quedaba ahí.

Pero nunca lo odiaría, jamás le recriminaría. Porque él era la estrella que le gustaba viajar a través de todo sólo para estar un instante a su lado. Porque internamente rezaba para que Rin volviera junto a él, aunque sea por lástima… y dentro de eso, por una casualidad más de la vida, le mintiera nuevamente e hicieran el amor como si nunca se hubieran conocido.

Eventualmente, la noche llegó y con ello la oscuridad. Su habitación era un desastre y Sousuke continuaba observando la lluvia por su ventana.

Sobre su cama, su teléfono se encendió mostrando una notificación.

»» _Rin_

 _[Última conexión hoy a las 18:47]_

 _Estoy volviendo a Japón, quiero verte._ ««

Apretó el aparato con una de sus manos; a la otra simplemente la mordía para evitar llorar una vez más.

Sabía que en unas horas estaría bañándose y fingiendo que nada de ello había sucedido; que se vestiría con su mejor ropa, compraría una rosa en el camino e iría al aeropuerto de Tokio para recibirlo poniendo sobre su rostro la mejor sonrisa de todas, aquella que sólo le pertenecía a Rin mismo.

»»Estaré ahí apenas aterrices. Espérame.««

Pero en ese momento, permitió que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

No cabía duda que su escaso, pero esperanzador amor existía aunque su persona favorita existiera al otro lado del cielo.

.

.

" _Pero las emociones no crecen_

 _Y cambiamos nuestras costumbres_

 _Tomando caminos distintos,_

 _Entonces el amor, el amor nos_

 _Destrozará de nuevo"_

Love will tears us apart – Joy Division

.

.

* * *

 **N** o sé, he vuelto a ver el último capítulo de Eternal Summer y por la tarde escuché la canción de Rocío Durcal "Gata bajo la lluvia" y no pude evitar pensar que Sousuke se sintió así tras la partida de Rin y sobre todo, porque él se quedó atrás... Drama señores, me gusta el drama. Espero volver pronto con algo muy bonito de ellos (tengo en mente algunas ideas con éste par~)

Los dejo, ¡gracias por leer!

 _Cadiie Mustang_


End file.
